An Urgent Matter
by Vovo
Summary: Sima Zhao had to go to his brother's room because of an urgent matter.  Sima Shi/Sima Zhao  Yaoi. Humor.


**Disclaimer: **Dynasty Warriors and its characters are not mine. I'm not receiving any money by writing this, I'm just a poor ficwriter.

**Author: **Vovô

**Beta-Reader: **Xian Ke (thank you, dear!)

**Pairing: **Sima Shi/Sima Zhao

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Humor! And they have some sort of sexual interaction :D

**A/N:**I just had this silly idea and I had to write it. It's short, but I hope you have fun reading it!

* * *

><p><strong>An Urgent Matter<strong>

* * *

><p>Sima Zhao walked as fast as he could. He was informed that his brother was calling him because of an urgent matter. When he arrived Sima Shi's room, his brother was lying on the bed.<p>

"Zishang... Come here..." he said in a low tone. "Please, I don't have much time..."

The younger brother sat on the mattress beside his brother—different from his usual smile, he displayed a look of concern on his face. "What is it, Ziyuan?" he asked softly.

"You know I've been sick for a while and... I think I won't be here for long."

Sima Zhao feared that. Before his brother had fallen ill, he spent his days happily in wild parties. However, when he knew Sima Shi wasn't well, he had dedicated himself to take care of his brother. He brought soup to his room, read stories for him and changed his clothes. It wouldn't be hard for him to continue doing it every day, he just wanted so much for his brother to get better and stay with him until the end of their days.

"Zishang, listen to me carefully," he touched his brother's face and made him look at him. "You know that soon you'll be the leader of our family, so as our father did to me, I'll have to pass you our family sword."

"No, brother, I can't..." he said reluctantly.

"I know you want it. Deep inside you do. So..."

"Okay... Yeah, I want it. Where is it?" Sima Zhao looked around in search for the sword.

"It's here."

"Here where?" The younger brother arched one eyebrow.

"Here below the covers." Sima Shi pointed at the place between his legs.

"But I can't see it..." Sima Zhao touched his brother's thigh, trying to find something.

"You have to search for it until you find it..." The older brother lifted the covers.

Sima Zhao put his hand under the covers and felt the warmth of his brother's body. His fingers started to brush Sima Shi's abdomen and he heard a contented sigh. "Is it here?"

"It's lower... just move your hand a little more..." He moaned slowly as his brother's fingers cornered his crotch. "Yeah... right there..."

Sima Zhao gripped what he found and started to move his hand slowly. "Are you sure it's the right thing?"

"Yes! It's right there, don't stop!"

The younger brother made a contemplative face. "I don't know... I don't think I found it yet..."

"Don't you dare move your hand away..." Sima Shi warned his brother with a dangerous glare.

"Alright..." Sima Zhao sighed and continued to stroke the place. "Is it good now?"

"Yes..." Sima Shi panted as he felt the hand moving faster, bringing him closer and closer until... He moaned deeply when he felt his body being taken by an overwhelming pleasure.

Sima Zhao looked at his brother's face, his eyes closed and the expression of pure bliss. He kissed Sima Shi's lips softly and felt a tear roll down his cheek. "I'll miss it," he whispered. They had always been so close... playing naked together since they were kids. They used to bathe together, to sleep together on the same bed and they only stopped when... Well... they hadn't stopped doing it.

"Thank you, brother..." Sima Shi whispered softly. "Now... now I have something to tell you..."

"No..." Sima Zhao pressed a finger to his brother lips. "Don't say anything."

"But I need to..." Sima Shi pleaded with his eyes to speak and he saw his brother accepting it reluctantly. "Will you be angry at me?"

"Why?" Sima Zhao had a confused look on his face.

"You know this thing of being sick..." Sima Shi took a deep breath. "I was lying..."

xxx

**Thanks for reading! And if you want to know about the other fics I'm writing, you can find me on Twitter (vovo_ficwriter). **

**See ya!**


End file.
